leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mordekaiser
}} Abilities of the damage dealt by his abilities, doubled to 25% against enemy champions and capped at . also generates an additional maximum health}}|15% maximum shield}}per enemy champion hit. |description2 = Iron Man's shield decays at a rate of base health}} per second down to a minimum of maximum health}}|25% maximum shield}}. |targeting='Iron Man' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional=*''Iron Man'' does not benefit from item damage (like or ). *''Iron Man'' does, however, benefit from the basic attacks of a Ghost granted by , including the damage dealt by . *'Mordekaiser's' ability costs are always applied to his health; Iron Man's shield is not used for the health costs. |video= }} Mordekaiser's next three basic attacks deal bonus magic damage. The final strike does 2 times the bonus damage of the previous strikes. |description2=''Mace of Spades'' resets Mordekaiser's autoattack timer. |leveling = AD)}} * Bonus Magic Damage|nolist=}} AD)}} | AD)}} }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=health |targeting='Mace of Spades' is an auto attack modifier. |damagetype = magic |projectile = |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = Mace of Spades' attack will apply on-hit effects if it can apply Mordekaiser's basic attack damage. * Mace of Spades' attack can not be , or ; however, the empowerment will not be consumed if the attack misses. * Mace of Spades's damage does not trigger against structures. |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional=*Spellblade effects and other on-hit effects damage are not multiplied by the ability. |video=Mordekaiser QVideo }} Mordekaiser gains bonus when killing a minion near allies equal to 50% of the experience he lost due to them being there, which totals at % of the minion's experience bounty. |description2 = Mordekaiser targets an allied champion and for the next 4 seconds they gain 75 bonus movement speed while moving towards each other, which lingers for |Estimated}} seconds. When near enough to each other, each deal magic damage every second to nearby enemies for the duration. |description3 = For the next 4 seconds, Mordekaiser can reactivate Harvester of Sorrow to end its primary effects and trigger a secondary effect, which triggers automatically at the end of the duration. If activated while no allies are nearby, '''Mordekaiser' will highlight an area around him and can reactivate the ability as normal. The first ally to come in range will automatically gain the effect, too.'' |description4 = Mordekaiser constricts the area, dealing magic damage to all enemies near himself and his ally as well as healing himself and his ally for the same amount, from up to 2 enemies hit in their respective areas. Healing is reduced to 25% when harvesting minions. |leveling2 = |leveling4 = | }} * | }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=health |range= | }} |targeting='Harvester of Sorrow' is an ally targeted point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional= *''Harvester of Sorrow'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Mordekaiser's previous orders. *For reference: champions usually receive / |Two champions}} / |Three champions}} / |Four champions}} / |Five champions}} / |Six champions (Hexakill)}} % of the experience bounty. |video=Mordekaiser WVideo }} Mordekaiser deals magic damage to all enemies in a cone in the target direction. |description2 = For each Champion hit, he gains a percentage of his maximum shield. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=health |range=675 |targeting='Siphon of Destruction' is a conic area of effect skill shot. |damagetype=magc |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= |video=Mordekaiser EVideo }} :}} Mordekaiser's basic attacks and abilities curse the for 10 seconds. |description2 = Mordekaiser curses the target enemy champion, dealing them magic damage and healing for the damage done. He then applies the same effects to the target again over the next 10 seconds. |description3 = If Mordekaiser's team scores a takedown on a cursed enemy, he temporarily enslaves their soul as a controllable ghost with bonus stats. While the ghost is active, Mordekaiser gains , which does not enhance the ghost's bonuses, and . |description4 = Enslaving the activates , which disables Children of the Grave while it remains active and kills Mordekaiser's current ghost. |leveling2 = % of target's maximum health}} % % per 100 AP)}} of target's maximum health}}| % of target's maximum health}}}} |leveling3 = AD}} |cooldown= |range= | | }} |targeting='Children of the Grave' is a single-targeted ability that marks the target. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=damage over time |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * If Children of the Grave kills , , , or , Mordekaiser will not gain the ghost until the end of their passives. ** While those champions are under the effect of their passive, Mordekaiser will not gain the stat increase because the ghost is not yet alive. * If Children of the Grave kills a target protected by or , or a or with or available, respectively, the Children of the Grave debuff is removed and Mordekaiser will no longer gain the effects. ** Similarly, if Children of the Grave kills a unit affected by , then the Omen will trigger first, and Mordekaiser will not gain the bonus stats until it ends. * While Mordekaiser has the Dragon's ghost, he is unable to activate Children of the Grave. * Children of the Grave's debuff can be removed with Quicksilver. |video=Mordekaiser RVideo }} Pets ghost does not return to Mordekaiser's due to its global leash range. * The ghost does not disappear when the corresponding champion respawns. That means a champion and his ghost can exist simultaneously, and potentially fight each other. * While in from effects such as or , Mordekaiser cannot issue commands to his ghost. His ghost will continue with its previous orders, or stand idle if it has none. * The ghost's basic attacks can critically strike based on its victim's critical strike chance. ** Similarly, the ghost benefits from all of the passive effects from the victim's items at the time of their death, excluding , though they do not regenerate health. They also benefit from their own passive abilities. * The ghost dances alongside Mordekaiser. * applies with its autoattacks. |health = 15% of Mordekaiser's maximum health}} |damage = |abilitypower = |damagetype = Magic |range = Victim's attack range |armor = |mr = |attackspeed= |movespeed = 100% of victim's movement speed |gold = 25 |exp = 0 }} References cs:Mordekaiser de:Mordekaiser es:Mordekaiser fr:Mordekaiser pl:Mordekaiser pt-br:Mordekaiser ru:Мордекайзер zh:莫德凯撒 Category:2010 release Category:Pre-Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Mage champion Category:Melee champion Category:Health champion Category:Shield champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion Category:Pet champion